


In A Millennium

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Jared Padalecki Adventure Series [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s the best idea you’ve had in a millennium.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Millennium

**Author's Note:**

>  Written for the December Drabble Days, for moony_mistress's prompt of J2 - Christmas in Egypt.. a sneak at Christmas with Jared and the General :P  Enjoy!  This happens soon after the end of Jared Padalecki and the Mystery of the Egyptian Mummy and before Jared Padalecki and the Faith of the Feathered Serpent.  Not necessary to read either thought because it's absolute schmoop :p

 

  
“We could stay in bed…”

“What would the staff think?”

“It’s Christmas.  The staff has the day off.”

“How are we going to eat?”

Jared snuggling up closer.  Jensen had only been living there a few months and Jared was still learning when it was okay to tease, when it was just Jensen behind those green eyes and not the General lurking. 

“You commanded armies, defeated an ancient Mummy, and you’re afraid of a missed meal?”

 “We could just stay in bed,” Jensen offered.

Jared laughed as he kissed Jensen’s neck.  “That’s the best idea you’ve had in a millennium.”

 

 


End file.
